Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-29438187-20171205162231/@comment-33115524-20171218000940
Up do mojej soulmate XD "Su i cała szkoła przystojniaków, którzy przez niezły kawał czasu nie widzieli na oczy dziewczyny? Ohohoho XD Gdyby Su się do nich dobrała to pojęcie "trójkącik" stało by się legendą (if u know what i mean) XD" - Albo raczej, gdyby ONI się dobrali do Su to ohohho XDD Już jej współczuję... XD #ifyouknowwhatimean Btw, my to mamy jednak zryte mózgi... XDD Up do Akanemika Ale w jakim sensie babski wypad? Bo jakby nie patrzeć mieliśmy już imprezę u Melanii, nocki z Rozą i tą jej drugą przyjaciółką, której imienia ciągle nie umiem zapamiętać XD Więc to już było. Chyba, że chodzi Ci o wypad np. na imprezę, tak w gronie dziewczyn to popieram, to mogłoby być fajne. No i faktycznie super okazja do poznania naszego "nowego" XD Powiem Wam, że teraz tak sobie myślę... Lepszego momentu na dodanie nowego chłopaka do gry, niż pójście na studia, nie będzie. Tylko zastanawiam się jak oni by to wszystko ogarnęli. No bo tak, część graczek chce nowych opcji do podrywu, ale jednak większość coś mi się wydaje, że zostałaby przy swoim obecnym WSie. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to jeśli nie dadzą mi kogoś na wzór Evana, a najlepiej jego samego z powrotem XD, to też nie zmieniam XD Więc tak jak napisała Himinori ta zmiana musiałaby być dobrowolna, a co za tym idzie ekipa SFu musiałaby robić dwa różne scenairiusze gry dla tych co zmieniają WSa i dla tych co nie zmieniają, a to wymagałoby dosyć sporo roboty i to przemyślanej, a nie wiem czy oni będą chcieli się w to bawić XD Ja to widzę tak, że po wprowadzeniu tego "nowego", przy wyjściach np na randkę z naszym WSem miałybyśmy wybór, czy idziemy z nim, czy z tym nowym pod pretekstem, żeby się "lepiej poznać", ale to mogłoby działać tylko do pewnego czasu, bo na pewno pod zerwanie pociągneliby jakąś dramę, bo jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby to mogło ograniczyć się do "było fajnie, ale się skończyło, nara" XD. No i teraz my byśmy miały dramę, ale co w to miejsce dla graczek, które chcą być wierne swojemu facetowi? XD Nie wiem, nie mam pomysłu jak to mogłoby być zorganizowane (tzn pomysł mam, ale jestem prawie pewna, że czegoś takiego i tak nie zrobią, bo to wymagałoby za dużo pracy). Póki co wydaje mi się, że bardziej prawdopodobne jest to, że wprowadzą do gry wątek romansu/kryzysu/"rozdarcia" między np WS1 i WS2 i czy chcemy czy nie, będziemy musiały w to brnąć, bo to będzie po prostu tematem odcinka/odcinków, ale potem i tak wrócimy do naszego WSa. Taka opcja jest na pewno łatwiejsza do zorganizowania... Więc tu zgodzę się z tym co napisała Meppiee, '''te, które chcą odskoczni od codzienności - dostałyby ją, ale bez konieczności zmiany WSa. Na takie ostateczne zerwanie i zaczęcie z kimś nowym potrzebny byłby jakiś przełomowy punkt, coś naprawdę takiego mega, wiecie XD Coś, co pozwoliłoby nam rzucić się w ramiona drugiego XD Jedyna opcja jaka mi teraz przychodzi do głowy to zdrada, ale ze strony WSa, wtedy mogłybyśmy z czystym sumieniem z nim zerwać, i wybrać nowego spośród tych, których już znamy, albo nowych postaci, jeśli takie się pojawią. No ewentualnie, jeśli ktoś wciąż nie chciałby tego zerwania to mogliby dać opcję drugą, wybaczenie WSowi i wszyscy byliby zadowoleni XD Wtedy pociągnięcie dwóch scenariuszy nawet nie byłoby takie skomplikowane. No i też fakt faktem jest, że w SFie miało byś 5 WSów i mamy już pięciu, więc ciekawe czy w ogóle dodadzą kogoś nowego XD Ponownie muszę zgodzić się z '''Meppiee, w końcu to oni są głównymi bohaterami, więc... hmmm.... XDD